


A Friend in Need

by revior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beacon Hills High School, Friends to Lovers, High School, High School Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, High School Student Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Strangers to Lovers, Tutor Stiles Stilinski, Tutoring, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Derek Hale desperately needs help in Algebra and Stiles Stilinski seems to be one of the only people who can help him out. Add a few Lacrosse games and some complicated mathematical equations and who knows what might happen?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Friend in Need

Stiles Stilinski found tutoring boring at times. He loved that he could help others and didn't mind the money he made on the side, but a lot of the students were spoiled brats that disrespected him too much and didn't actually care whether they passed their classes or not.

"I want you to do pages six, seven and nine by our next hour, which is-" Stiles opened his notebook and checked for the date "-on Tuesday afternoon. Is that alright with you?"

The student was annoyed at the homework that she had been given, but knew better than to object. Stiles Stilinski wasn't the type of tutor to let someone get off easily.

Stiles cleaned his desk and waited for the next student to walk in. He was surprised to see Derek Hale, the senior with a terrible reputation walk in, for the first time since he ever saw him acting like a normal person and not like he owned the place.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek said to the student the year below him who somehow knew more than any of the seniors, but wasn't exactly a nerd either. "I have a question for you."

"Go ahead," replied Stiles, intrigued by what sort of request the senior had.

"I want you to tutor me in Algebra," mumbled Derek Hale, looking at his feet. Stiles couldn't believe his own eyes. Was the boy shy? "But I just wanted to know if there was a way of doing that without you telling anyone that you're tutoring me. I don't really want to give off nerdy vibes."

"Maybe try not to look at being good at school in such a negative way," proposed Stiles, a smirk on his face. He knew he had the upper hand and could basically get anything out of the situation. Except, he was a great human being and loved to help others. "But yes, that's possible. I will need you to stay serious, though. I don't need you to try to make our sessions a circus."

Hale nodded in agreement. "Of course. So, how does this work? Do you give me a date and time or do we start right now?"

"I have a session with a freshman right now, but I can do one tomorrow since a girl cancelled hers. Can you come here after practice?"

"Stiles Stilinski knows when the team has practice," pointed out Hale. "That's something I never thought would happen. But of course, I'll be here. And I'll bring my things too."

Stiles wrote that all down in his notebook after the senior left the room. Maybe tutoring someone who seemed to be serious enough about wanting to actually learn something wouldn't be as bad as all the other ones.

\-------------

Derek Hale was already waiting inside the room when Stilinski arrived there with a few minutes to spare before their session started. "Hey," was all he said as he put his books on the table.

"Hi." Derek stepped from one foot to another, showing the same kind of nervousness and embarrassment as he did the day before. "Thanks again for doing this and, you know, not telling anyone."

"Don't thank me for the last part. I don't take part in the school's gossip anyway, and I doubt that people would believe me even if I told them that I'm tutoring you."

"True," admitted Hale. "So, how do we do this?"

"You have to tell me what you're currently doing in class and what you don't understand. I'll take pictures of your book and I'll prepare some sort of 'class' for the next time we meet," explained Stilinski, repeating the explanation every single one of the students received before the beginning.

The senior nodded. "Okay, that's totally okay with me. Well, not that I have a choice."

"You always have a choice, Derek."

"That's also true," noted the senior. "I saw you at the lacrosse match the other day."

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to do so I decided to watch a group of teenage boys violently fight for a ball, trying to score."

"That's not all lacrosse is, you know that," objected Derek, his voice growing louder, but not in anger. No, it was more like passion and he was just waiting for this moment to come so he could start talking about what really interested him and not what he had to be interested in.

"I know that's not all lacrosse is. I just wanted to see the real Derek Hale show up for a second. The one I knew before yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asked the senior, seemingly not realizing that he was acting differently than usual.

Stiles just look at his new student with an unreadable expression on his face. "You usually act differently. Like you own everything and everyone, not like a shy bot who's looking for help. Does that make more sense now?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"So, should we start now?"

The student nodded and sat down at the table and the session started.

\-------------

Stiles found himself going to the lacrosse match that weekend, not sure why. He sat down next to Lydia and Allison, watching as their friend Scott talked to the other players before they finally went onto the field. "Do you think they'll win this?"

"Of course they will," answered Allison, putting her hand up to cheer her boyfriend up. "Scott, Derek and Jackson are an unbeatable trio. And the other people on the team are incredibly impressive too."

"I have to admit, you're right about that," muttered Lydia.

"Have your boyfriends finally settled who the team captain will be. Or are they still on the co-captain thing?"

"I think they finally came to unspoken terms about being co-captains."

Stiles chuckled at how unlikely that seemed but he decided not to point that out. "That's great. Let's just hope it stays that way."

The game started and Allison's words became true. The unbeatable trio quickly started to score and the Beacon Hills was leading by four points by the halftime. "We're doing better than usual," pointed out Lydia. "I thought the other team was supposed to be a good one, not one that just lets us score."

"Well, better this than losing," said Allison Argent and both her friends had to agree with her. "Derek is looking pretty good today."

"First of all, you have a boyfriend," said Lydia Martin. "And second off, you can't even see him under all that equipment."

"But I can just tell he's looking great, even under all that. What do you think, Stiles?"

Stiles didn't know how to answer, so he decided to play it safe. "What do you mean? Why do you need my opinion?"

"It doesn't really take a genius to realize you sometimes have eyes for boys too. Especially if a boy looks like that," said Allison, a genuine smile on her face.

"Allison, why would you say that?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Even if Stiles is bisexual, telling others should be up to him, not to you when you want him to give you his opinion about a boy."

Stiles felt extremely thankful for being so close to Lydia at that moment. She was the only person he told, and he tried to tell Allison but he was afraid that she would try setting him up with someone as soon as she found out.

"I'm sorry Stiles," apologized Argent, putting a lock of her dark hair behind her ear. "I just thought that you wanted me to know because you were telling me about it the other day..."

"It's fine," interrupted Stilinski, not wanting to make a big deal out of the entire situation. "I am, but if you tell anyone I won't tutor you anymore, especially not for free. And you can forget me helping you out during tests."

"Of course, of course. I won't tell anyone, and I'm glad you trusted me with this. But back to Derek, what do you think of him?"

Stiles cleared his throat and looked at the player who passed the ball to Scott who missed the goal by little. "He's attractive, I can say that for sure. Otherwise I'm not sure what to say."

"Let me just say you have a pretty fine taste in men if you find him attractive. But then again, I expected that much from you."

"Thanks?"

"That's a compliment," quickly added Allison. "I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind going out with a guy either."

"No way, Darek Hale?" asked Lydia, covering her mouth. "That's unexpected."

"He's on the lacrosse team, Lydia. What do you think? All the guys on there are a little, you know... No offense, by the way," she said to Stilinski, but the latter wasn't sure if he wasn't to take offense. Allison meant no harm, as usual, but sometimes her words seemed as sharp as blades, although unintended.

"I don't know why you have to assume their sexualities, Allison. I know that Jackson sometimes likes to, you know, have fun with Ethan, but that's fine with me. Having an open relationship means that I have to treat both his make and female 'friends' the same way."

"I still don't know how your open relationship works so well," muttered Stiles.

"Same here."

"I guess it's the trust we have for each other," answered Lydia. "And there's also the respect. And some sort of strange connection we share that allows us to do all this. But mostly just trust."

"Well, I doubt Scott and I could ever do it as well as the two of you. But then again, I don't think either of us really wants an open relationship."

The game ended with six to one, a decent win for Beacon Hills, a win that they hadn't had in a long time. They usually won by one point, maybe two if it was a good game.

The players came off the field and went into the locker rooms. "I hate to admit it, but I don't love how the game played out."

"What do you mean, Lydia?" asked Stilinski.

"I just prefer when they actually have to try to win, not get the win handed to them on a silver plate."

"I agree with her," said Allison, and Stiles had to say that he agreed with them, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.


End file.
